Fight to the Finish
Fight to the Finish is the penultimate episode of Season 4 and the 94th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis The episode starts with Aelita having a nightmare about her father being destroyed. After taking a shower, she goes to visit Jeremie. He has been working hard to complete the multi-agent program which will help the heroes destroy multiple Replikas at the same time, and is finally almost done. Despite William finally being back on Earth, the group is treating him coldly thanks to the events with X.A.N.A. Aelita sticks up for him, but Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich are unsure of how to approach him. Before they get more time to ponder however, Jeremie receives a message from Franz Hopper and the group (minus William) head over to the factory. Although Jeremie makes it, Sissi stops the others before they can get to the factory and they're forced to let William help distract her whilst they get away. When they arrive, Jeremie explains that Franz Hopper is planning something and that it's likely that he will need escorts. Aelita, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich are sent to Lyoko; William remains with Jeremie until he is needed. The heroes are virtualised in the Ice Sector, the meeting point of their rendezvous with Franz Hopper. Aelita requests a minute alone with her father and goes in alone, still nervous from her premonition. They don't get long to chat - X.A.N.A. activates a tower and possesses William, stopping Jeremie from using the supercomputer. Not only that, the Kolossus makes an entrance, as well as the welcoming committee. Yumi uses the Kolossus's power to devirtualise herself and goes back to the factory, just in time to find the X.A.N.A-fied William trying to destroy the scanners. Yumi's distraction gives Jeremie time to get back to the supercomputer to receive the data from Franz Hopper. While Yumi under endless pursuit from William, Odd and Aelita have the task of protecting Hopper from X.A.N.A.'s monsters and Ulrich scales the Kolossus. Using one of his blades he stabs the giant in the Eye of X.A.N.A. on its head, temporarily immobilizing it. Jeremie finally receives the vital data he needs from Franz Hopper - enough in fact to complete his anti-X.A.N.A. program. Hopper disappears leaving the group with the slowly-reviving Kolossus on their hands. Jeremie realizes that their only chance of defeating X.A.N.A. now would be if the group goes to Sector 5, and so Aelita and Odd are deployed, just as Ulrich deals the finishing blow to the Kolossus by stabbing it in the second target on its arm. Yumi, meanwhile, is still being attacked by the possessed William, but the devirtualised Ulrich (who was crushed by the corpse of the Kolossus) is on his way to help. Odd and Aelita, who are in the Celestial Dome in Sector 5, attempt to run the anti-X.A.N.A. program - only to find that they don't have enough power. Ulrich and Yumi are getting pulverized by William. Odd is devirtualised by a Manta and Aelita is left on her own in Sector 5 - until Franz Hopper arrives to protect her. Aelita sees her premonition come true in front of her eyes as her father takes numerous hits from Mantas. Jeremie tells her to run the program now; since Franz Hopper is supplying the power, it might just work! Aelita cannot do it for fear of losing her father, but Jeremie convinces her to - to avoid his sacrifice being for nothing. Aelita runs the anti-X.A.N.A. program, just as Franz is hit by a Manta and meets his end. The program works. Many white orbs erupt from the Core of Lyoko and head out, destroying the Mantas as they go. Its effects are seen all over Lyoko, as the sectors light up with a blinding light, and the network; an anti-virus destroys all of X.A.N.A., his monsters and all of the remaining Replikas. Jeremie exclaims that X.A.N.A. is dying whilst Yumi and Ulrich watch what seems to be its spirit leave William's body. As the last Replika disappears and the last tower is deactivated, Jeremie finally announces that the Lyoko Warriors have completed their mission - X.A.N.A. has been destroyed...but victory comes with sacrifice, something the team knows as they comfort Aelita over the death of her father, Franz Hopper. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Contre-attaque. *In the woods, Sissi was listening to "Break Away" by the Subdigitals, which is commonly played during the show's ending credits. *The music heard when the Anti-X.A.N.A. program was run, and at the end of the episode, was only heard in this episode. *This is the first and only episode in which someone got killed, in this case Franz Hopper. Errors *In the woods, Jeremie is wearing his season 1-3 outfit just before going down the ladder to get to the factory, but seconds later is shown in his season 4 outfit. Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h05m52s206.png Capture-20070304-104842.png Contre_attaque_361.jpg Jeremie and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png Sissi and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png Fight to the Finish Sissi and William image 1.png Fight to the Finish William confronts Sissi image 1.png Contre attaque 385.jpg Contre attaque 343.jpg Fight to the Finish XANA attacks William again image 1.png|X.A.NA takes control of William again Franz and Aelita meet image 1.png|A father-daughter moment Contre attaque 397-1-.jpg|Mourning Contre attaque 018-1-.jpg Contre attaque 385.jpg Contre attaque 287.jpg Contre attaque 265.jpg Contre attaque 309.jpg Contre attaque 301.jpg Contre attaque 264.jpg Contre attaque 215.jpg|Oh no! It's the Heap! William Vs Ulrich.png William Looking at Yumi.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs Captions